2013.10.05 - Breaking Genosha
It had been 3 days and 4 nights since 'Carlos Veranos' had come to Genosha. The large man seemed a very curious tourist taking in all the cultural and political sites and information he could. He could be seen taking many pictures and inquisitively asking as many questions as he could from anyone that would answer them. This evening found him wondering the streets of Bastion he is on his way to dinner but seeming lost taking in the sights and the countless images depicting magneto. Feeling annoyed with this yet feigning the awe of an impressed tourist. Rogue had just finished her security duty for the evening. Many nights it was a bit tedious and boring, but it was important work and they've been able to stop many things before they elevated into more problems. Rogue was heading towards her small loft for dinner as well, looking a little too distracted by her cell phone as she walked. She wore her hair long and curly, with her almost signature white bangs and a pair of green aviator shades onto her head. With that she wore a simple black tank top, long gloves and green jeans with overly worn boots. Just enough of her shoulder was exposed, and she wasn't paying much attention. Carlos with a focus on an important looking building on the near horizon is walking and nearly walks into the distracted teenager. Nearly knocking her off her feet. Normally she would be hard to miss but Bane has a clear foot of hieght advantage. "Oh forgive me miss I really should be looking where I'm going" He says sincerely as he grabs her shoulders to prevent her from falling. when he does this he is startled by a strange sensation that seems to make him slightly winded like his had been running. "Oh!" Rogue immediately jerked away from his touch out of instinct, and moved a step back holding up her hands, "Don't touch me." She furrowed her brows together, seeing many images of violence and she felt a temporary surge of the heavyweight fighter's knowledge flow within her and she got the notion that he shouldn't be there, "Got like a skin thing, sorry." The man jerks his hands away when the young woman jerks away, and rubs them and looks at them wondering what that feeling was. "Forgive me" Bane notices the strange expression on Her face and is instantly curious. "Oh no it's quite alright. Even if you didn't have a, condition, Your reaction would not be out of place for a girl suddenly grabbed by someone of my stature. I'm terribly sorry and If you would perhaps I can make it up to you with da drink? I ask mostly because I'm somewhat lost and would like someone show me a good place around here." Bane smiles and tries to be a non threatening as he can muster. Rogue musters a very small grin and gestures him to a bar just down the street. Every neighborhood needed one after all, and Genosha did as well. She led him towards the establishment. Nothing fancy, very open air, mostly just a bar with stools placed around it. And since the legal drinking age was 18, her normal ID was used. Rogue ordered just a beer on tap, "So what are you doin' around these parts? Seein' the sights?" The man inquires if they have a honey wine available, "Well a little bit of everything I suppose. I was and am just so very curious about this place and all its workings. I came to have a bit of a vacation, and learn about it for myself. I have been seeing sights taking in the culture and learning about the social, economical and political climate. I am considering what it would be live here on a more permanent basis" By the time Bane finishes explaining that the bartenders informs him that there isnt any honey wine or mead, Bane settles for a rum and coke and askes for a food menu. Rogue lifts a brow and looks him over, already concerned about his status there. And given her current position it is her job for her to notice. She takes a sip of her beer, "That so? Not exactly an easy place to live, but we make do." She adjusts in her stool, and rests an elbow onto the surface of the bar, "But you can't exactly just find a place for rent and snag it, you have to be sworn in to live here. That something yer willing to do?" The man sips his drink and and contemplates for a moment. "Well I'm well aware that Genosha isnt the most well off place and things may be harder here than in more developed nations, If this place is what Magneto is claiming it may be worth the hardship, The swearing in? It depends on what that entails and if I can truthfully committ to that." Bane watches her gaze and expression for an extra beat every time he looks at her. In the back of his mind he feels that she is somehow on to him, and is trying to figure out why and how. Rogue shrugs, "Well ah've been there. Swearin' in is kinda like an interview, nervous as hell. And Magneto? Well he's quite the presence." A small smile spreads across Rogue's face, as she holds out a gloved hand to shake his, "Where are my manners. Name's Rogue. You said you are Charles, right?" "Oh well then that sounds like standard imigration proceedure. that should be no real problem." Carlos says with a smile He then reaches in and gives her a firm friendly handshake, but his expression drops "nice to meet you...It's carlos and I didn't, I hadn't said my name till now..." A blush appeared across her face as she realized her flub. She took another sip of her beer to try to disguise it, "Heh, that's weird. Well nice to meet you Carlos." She looked him over, "Not that /I/ am interviewing you for the procedure, just curious. Why exactly do you want to move here?" Bane smiles again but doesnt closes his "yes, weird." He said trying to reassure her whilst inside his mind was racing 'That was too close to be some odd guess somoehow some way she must be getting into his thoughts. Is she a telepath? is she reading my mind? no probably not she seem to not know too much, though she could be be toying with me. I did make it out of that mutant rally undetected, why would she be on to me?' Bane then looks at his hand for a moment. "Oh" Bane said with a start, "Um, well they claim that Genosha is a truly socially just nation. And I am a great believer in justice, equality and freedom. And if indeed this little island is offering that. Then this is where I want to plant my flag and build a life. Full disclosure I myself am not a mutant, but I am a proponent of equal rights for all, and if this place is about that then i want to join in." Rogue shrugged, and ran her gloved finger along the edge of the glass, "Socially just? Well issues pop up now and then, but this place tends to attract us mutant types." She ponders the images she caught in their brief contact. Rogue wasn't quite sure if they were exactly full of justice. She adds, "It's a new country. Every new country has it's problems. But it's a home for mutants to call their own, for better or for worse. Gotta admit, yer probably the first non-mutant wanting to move in." Carlos laughs a bit "Well I am a bit of an ideologue, I have lived in under opressive rule, and it made me appreciate equality that much more. So I want to go to live in a place striving to for an ideal. I'd much rather live there in a minority than be a in the majority in a place that opresses it's people." Bane looks over the menu "What do you recommend, Rogue?" Bane continues to look her over trying to figure her out, but masking his analitical gaze as flirting as best he can. He thinks to himself 'I know you are listening to my thoughts!' he thinks this in an attempt to force her hand if she is a telepath. But Bane continues to rub his hand where he felt that odd feeling. Rogue of course can not hear his thoughts, so the man simply looks like he is stealing perhaps too many glances. She rolled her eyes and finished off her drink, "Ah dunno. At a bar? Food normally aint too edible. Uh, try the French fries and chicken strips. Hard to mess that up." She started to slide off of the bar, and placed a five dollar bill onto the counter. She placed a hand onto his clothed shoulder, "Listen, good luck with swearin' in. Be honest, and enjoy yer chicken." The man goes takes the money and get up and tries to stop her "Hey, wait a minute, you didn't have to pay, 'twas my treat remember?" Bane then goes to touch her arm to get her attention and his index finger touches some of her exposed shoulder, on accident technically but subconsiously out of curiousity. "Hey I sa-oh" Bane's next couple of breaths are labored. Out of instinct she takes her arm out of his grasp and slides out of her stool, "Nah, don't sweat it. Not a fan of charity anyways, good luck an' all." She patted him on the shoulder, and quickly made her way out of the bar and towards her loft. On her way there, she texted her "superior" who was considered her boss, "Carlos Veranos. He will apply and I think he is a threat."" In the moments after Rogue departs from his side Bane's breathing is short and labored, his vision blurs and his entire body is engulfed in pain. Though he hides it well, his wheezing and slight convulsing appear like a mere allergic reaction to on lookers. Bane manages to pull out what appears to be an epipen, and quickly stabs himself in the leg with it. Bane winces and grunts and coughs. The Bartender askes if he is ok. Bane gulps down the remainder of his drink, then takes a deep breath and clears his throat. "Yes Yes I'm alright just must have been bit by something I'm allergic to." Bane slips the 5 dollar bill into his own pocket and produces a 10 spot of his own in it's place. "I'll have the chicken fingers and fries to go, and while I wait I'll take a whiskey neat." Bane sit there and thinks about this strange mutant "Rogue" and resolves to gather more information on her and find out just what she did to him. As Bane takes a sip of his whiskey, he resolves that he will return to Genosha soon. Category:Log